Sisters Saving Brothers
by Padme's Handmaidens
Summary: Cierra, Cali, and Jade are Anakin's triplet sisters, whom he meets for the first time on Tatooine after his mother's death. Years later, they become Jedi and save Anakin from becoming Darth Vader.
1. Chapter 1

_Sisters Saving Brothers_

**AN: This is my best friend's, Cierra Skywalker, first story. She's just using my account. Please review!**

**1. Part One**

"Jade! Cierra! Wake up!" Cali whispered to her sleeping sisters. "Huh? What? Oh right, breakfast. " Cierra said as she whipped off the covers thereby awakening Jade. "Would it be that hard to quietly slip out of bed?" complained Jade as she watched her sisters throw on some clothes. "Get off the bed Jade, we need to make it." Cali ordered as she finished pinning up her hair. "I'm gonna go downstairs and start breakfast, Jade you comin'?" asked Cierra. "Yep! Let's go!" she responded, leaping down the stairs.  
And so began another day in the Lars house. The girls, nine year old triplets, were daughters of Shmi Skywalker, a former slave. They were conceived without a father and after they're mother married Clete Lars they began working on the farm and were extremely good mechanics but didn't care much for they're stepbrother or stepfather. Only a few months ago they had learned of an older brother by the name of Anakin Skywalker. Upon hearing that he had left Tatooine with a Jedi Knight and begun training to become a jedi the girls had secretly decided that should the chance ever come they would get away from Tatooine and go in search of they're mysterious brother. Unknown to them, that chance had just walked through the front door of the Lars' home.  
Rushing downstairs Cali found she was just in time to see a visitor arrive. "Who're they?" she whispered to Cierra. "I'm not sure yet." she replied eyeing the tall young man and the young woman standing next to him. "Owen, who are they?" Cierra asked. "They said they're names are Anakin Skywalker and Padme." Cierra was so shocked by the news that her own brother was standing just a few feet away, nearly dropped the tray she was carrying. "Would you like some help?" offered the young woman. "I'm fine thank you." replied Cierra, still in shock. Eager to share her news with her sisters she quickly layed the tray down on the table, took a quick look at Anakin and ran over to where her sisters where standing. "Do you know who that is?" she exclaimed. "Yes! " the two hissed at their sister. "Well gosh! Don't kill me over it!" Cierra replied, annoyed. "Shush!" whispered Jade, "We want to know why he's here!"  
As it turned out Anakin was there in search of Shmi. After Clete told them what had happened and Anakin had left in search of their mother the girls decided to spend some time with Padme and find out what they could about Anakin and the galaxy away from Tatooine.  
In the morning the girls woke up to find the house extremely quiet and everyone outside. . . . . by the family gravesites. Throwing on some clothes the three girls ran outside to find out what had happened to their mother. Seeing that the funeral was already underway they guessed the awful truth. Shmi, their mother, was dead. "Poor Anakin!" exclaimed Jade "To have come all this way to find out that mom's dead." No reply came from her sisters. Not knowing what else to do Jade started looking around. Suddenly she spotted an extremely shiny starship. _Oooo! Ssssshhhhiiinnnnnyyyyyyyy!_ she thought. "Hey guys! Look at that cool astro-droid! I want to touch it!" she said as she skipped over to the starship and the droid. "Oh no! Jade come back!" Cali called after her sister. "Come on, let's go bring her back." said Cierra. Meanwhile, Jade was already walking up the landing plank into the ship, fascinated by the droid. Suddenly Jade stopped dead in her tracks. "Wow!" was all that escaped her mouth. Running up to where they're sister stood transfixed, the other two just stood there until they all shouted in unison, "DRESS-UP!" The thing that had had the girls so mesmorized was Padme's wardrobe. "Wow look at this one!" squealed Cierra holding up an airy rainbow-colored halter dress. After a few more "oooooo's" and "ahhhhhh's" from the girls they were suddenly aware of a prescence aboard the ship. "Quick! Hide!" whispered Jade motioning to a door off to their left. "What's in there?" asked Cali as she opened the door to go in. "Who cares!" Jade said impatiently. As the three girls squeezed into the room and shut the door, Anakin and Padme walked on board the ship. "What on earth happened to my clothes!" Padme shrieked. "Wow!" was all Anakin could say to the mess that had become Padme's room. "Oh well, let's just go." said Padme. "Huh? Oh right." said Anakin finally able to take his gaze off the mess and walk towards the cockpit.  
"Ow!" said Cali in a half whisper, half squeal. "Could you possibly quit elbowing me Cierra?" "Look I'm sorry Cali," replied Cierra. "But I need to put some sort of cloaking device on us so Anakin won't know we're here." "Whatever!" replied Cali. "Just get me or this stench outta here! Where the heck are we anyways?" "Oh my. . . .!" "What is it?" "I think we're in a 'fresher!" exclaimed Cali, horrified. "What!" Cierra almost shouted. After finding out they were in a refresher Cierra lost her concentration on their cloaking device. Thereby alerting Anakin to three new prescences aboard the ship. "Padme take over the controls I need to use the 'fresher." Anakin instructed.  
Now of course Anakin didn't really need to. . . . well you know, but he didn't really want to worry Padme either. As Anakin neared the door he heard hushed voices that sounded to him like young girls. Very quietly he walked over the refresher door and opened it to find three arguing girls. "Uh oh." they said in unison. "That's right." said Anakin. "Now do you mind telling me who you are and why you're on my starship?" Walking out of the room into the cockpit the girls began their story. "Our names are Cali, Cierra and Jade and we're your sisters." Jade bluntly explained. "Well that needs a bit more explaination." replied Anakin. "It's kind of a long story." Cali began. "It's still a couple of hours until we reach our destination." interrupted Anakin. "I'd say there's plenty of time." "Ok then here we go." Cierra said, letting out a heavy sigh.  
Two and a half hours later the ship came out of hyperspace. "That's some story." Anakin said. "Yeah." replied Cali, absent-mindedly. Following Cali's gaze, Jade looked out the window to see a large planet looming in front of them. "Where are we?" she asked. "Geonosis." Padme replied. Cierra was still chatting with Anakin. "Now tell me how did you cloak your prescence. I know you couldn't just keep quiet." asked Anakin. "Well I'm not really sure. I just concentrated really hard and it happened." Cierra replied. "And can Jade and Cali do that too?" he asked. "Yes, I think so." she said. _They must really be my sisters to be that force sensitive and not even know it._ thought Anakin. "Anakin we need to find a place to land." Padme called out from the front of the cockpit. As Anakin walked up to the front Padme mentioned some steam vents up ahead. "Those'll do." replied Anakin, moving the ship into position. After the ship landed, Padme and Anakin prepared to leave. "Stay here!" ordered Anakin forcefully. _I can't loose them too._ he thought. "Ok, ok!" said Jade. "We'll be here when you get back." "Oh and no more dressing-up, please." Padme told them with a knowing look. Smiling sheepishly, the three girls agreed with a nod of their heads.  
After Anakin and Padme left the girls decided that eventually their help would be useful. "Oh what the heck, let's follow 'em!" Cali said passionately. "But we said we'd stay here." Jade reminded them. "No we didn't, you said that we would be here when they got back and I'm sure we can manage that." "Ok." said Jade, caving in easily. Rushing outside the ship the girls went into the hall and eventually found themselves in a droid factory. "Wow! Cool!" exclaimed Jade. "You can't touch it!" Cali said. Giggling, they dropped off the platform onto the walkway extending across the entire factory. After a long walk they eventually found themselves outside amidst a major battle. "Wow." was all that came out. Cali was the first to come to her senses. Picking up a mutilated droid's blaster she began firing random shots at the sea of droids, jedis and a few creatures she wasn't too sure about. Following their sister's lead, Jade and Cierra picked up more discarded blasters and began firing at droids. After a few minutes of fighting everything suddenly stopped. A loud voice bommed over the arena. "Surrender now and your lives will be spared." it said. Then another voice answered it, "We will not be hostages to be bardered for, Dooku." Unable to hear the reply the girls judged by the acts of the droids. They all raised they're weapons and just as they were about to fire. . . . ."Look!" came a familiar voice. Looking up the girls spotted their salvation. Dozens of clone trooper ships. "Whoopie!" they shouted. Suddenly a strong arm lifted up Cierra and told the other two to follow. It was Anakin. "I could've sworn I told you to stay on the ship." he said, smiling, as they boarded a transport and were lifted to safety. "Well you know we did say we'd be here when you got back." replied Jade with a smirk. "Who are these brave young ladies?" came a voice from behind Anakin. "Master, I'd like you to meet my sisters. Girls, this is my master, Obi-Wan Kenobi." "Hello it's nice to meet you." replied Jade and Cali politely. But instead of saying hello Cierra picked up her blaster and shot a droid that had made it's way on top of the ship and was about to shoot Obi-Wan in the back. "Dang!" Anakin said, amazed. "Thank you very much indeed, young one." said Obi-Wan as he kicked the droid off the ship. "You're welcome and it's a pleasure to meet you." Cierra replied. The ship landed for a moment to drop off a couple of jedi and some clone troopers then took off again. "Look there's Dooku!" shouted Anakin pointing to a speeder straight ahead. "Shoot him!" was Anakin's first response to situation. However when informed that they were out of ammunition his next plan was to follow Dooku. Suddenly a shriek came rose up fromt the ship. "Padme, girls, no!" Anakin shouted as he watched his sisters and true love fall to the ground.  
When the girls gained consciousness again they found themsleves in an extremely unfamiliar place. Though they didn't know it they were in the medical chambers of a nubian starship. Before they could get up Padme walked in with a tray. "Now you three just lay back down and let me feed you this." she said before nay of them had a chance to protest. While Padme was feeding them and giving some medication she explained what had happened and that they were on they're way to Coruscant, the capitol of the Republic. "If you girls wish to, Anakin has proposed that you go to the Jedi Temple and begin your training to become jedis. "Wow, really!" they exclaimed in unison. "Yes. Anakin and Master Kenobi are under the impression that you're all extremely sensitive to the Force." "The Force?" asked Cali. "What's that?" "I think a jedi could explain that better." replied Padme. After a few more questions Padme left and the ship arrived at Coruscant.  
When the girls walked off the ship onto the landing pad they were greeted by Obi-Wan. "Hello and welcome to Coruscant." he said. "Hello Master Kenobi. Where is Anakin?" questioned Jade. "He received an assignment from the Council to escort Senator Amidala back home to Naboo." he replied. "Oh, I wish he would have said goodbye first." said Cali. "Don't worry, you'll see him again. That is if you decide to join the Order and begin your training to become jedis." said Obi-Wan. "We are resolved to become jedis like our brother." Cierra replied. "Good." Obi-Wan said. "I'll take you to the Temple immediately. Come." As the girls followed Obi-Wan they thought of what this new life would be like. Intense training morning, noon, and night? Or perhaps going from class to class until you're nearly worn out? Or maybe it would be just the right amount of everything.

**End of Part 1**

AN: Okay, like it, love it, hate it? Please review! When we get three reviews (or more), we'll post the next chapter. Deal? Tootles! Violet Jade Skywalker and Cierra Skywalker


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the final installment of Brothers Saving Sisters! I hope everyone enjoys it! **

Ten years later the girls are 19 and have just completed their years as Padawan Learners and taken their Trials to become Jedi Knights. Deciding that a celebration was in order they go to the Senate Building that has temporarily been turned into a theatre were a laser-light display is playing. On the way to their seats they run into someone. . . . . .  
"Anakin!" they all exclaim at once. "Jade, Cierra, Cali!" he said, embracing them all at the same time. "My goodness, you've all grown so much since I saw you last." he exclaimed. "Of course we have!" said Jade. "The last time we saw you was when we took our oaths to the Order." "Has it really been that long?" asked Anakin. "Yes!" Cali said. "What are you doing here?" said Cierra, sensing something within her brother. "Uhm, I'm here to see the Supreme Chancellor." replied Anakin. "Well is it important?" asked Jade. "'Cause we'd love it if you came to our place to celebrate." Jade was also beginning to sense something in Anakin. "Well, what are we celebrating?" he inquired. "Our promotions to the rank of Jedi Knights." Cali responded. "Well I don't know," Anakin hesitated. "I'm on an assignment from the Council." "I think it would be better to put down the mission for now and come with us." Cierra said. Putting her arm around her brother's shoulder she escorted him out of the Senate Building with the help of her sisters and their lightsabers.  
"Well here we are." said Cali, as she opened the door to their apartments. "Here Anakin," Jade said. "Lie down on the couch." "You know it's not like I'm sick or something." Anakin said, sitting down. "We know, it must be the motherly instincts within." laughed Cierra. Let's play some cards and have some food." Jade suggested. "Ok!" agreed Cierra. "C'mon Cali let's go fix some popcorn and find the cards. Jade you stay here and get the couch turned into a bed for Anakin." After a few rounds of cards and five bowls of popcorn everyone decided to turn in. "Goodnight Anakin!" the girls called out from the rooms. "'Night!" Anakin shouted back.  
When Anakin awoke the next morning he found the girls were already cooking breakfast. "Well you three are the early birds aren't you?" he commented. "This is breakfast is for us and you, so no wise cracks." replied Cali. Anakin had no response. "That shut him up." Jade remarked to Cierra. Laughing, Cierra put down the tray she was carrying. "Ok everyone, come to the table." she called. As they all sat down Jade announced, "I received a holographic message from Master Kenobi earlier this morning." "Hmm, what did it say?" asked Anakin. "That's what's bothering me," Jade replied. "It has to do with the Supreme Chancellor." Anakin stiffened. "It says that the Jedi Council has had a suspicion for some time that the chancellor is involved with the Sith Lord they've been looking for and," she paused, glancing at Anakin. "And now they are sure of it." "What?" exclaimed Anakin. "It seems that Palpatine was forced to use his sith powers on a jedi that went to confront him about his involvement in the Dark Side." "What happened to the jedi?" Cierra asked calmly. "She died right after she told Master Windu what took place." replied Jade. Gasps of shock and horror arose from the table. A knock at the door startled everyone. "I'll get it." Cali said, rising from her place at the table. A few moments later Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the room.  
"Hello, Master." Anakin greeted Obi-Wan. "Hello, Anakin." Obi-Wan said in return, however his eyes were not on his former apprentice but his younger sister, Cierra. Ten years had improved her beauty greatly. "Hello, girls." he said. "Hello, Master Kenobi." Cierra said. Their eyes locked. "Why are you here?" asked Jade. "I came to inform you all that the Council has assigned Anakin and I to escort Senator Amidala back to her home planet of Naboo." The girls faces fell in disappointment. "I'm also here to tell you that they also assigned the three of you to the mission." said Obi-Wan. "Yes!" they all exclaimed at once. "When do we leave?" asked Cali. "Tomorrow." Obi-Wan replied.  
The next morning began extra early for the Skywalker siblings. After Obi-Wan came to the apartment to pick them up, they went straight to the docking bay and boarded the Senator's ship. "We'll leave as soon as we receive clearence." Obi-Wan said to his impatient passengers. Fifteen minutes later they were preparing to enter hyperspace. "What do we do when we get there?" Jade asked. "We'll greet the queen then go to a favorite lake-side retreat of the senator's." replied Anakin. "Speaking of the senator," Cali said. "Where is Padme?" "She's sleeping." Cierra replied, coming out of Padme's chamber. After that the rest of the voyage was spent in silence.  
Three hours later the ship landed on Naboo. Catching a transport, the group went to the palace to greet the queen and sons. "Welcome Senator Amidala." greeted Queen Est'tin. "Thank you, Your Highness." Padme replied. "Please, sit," commanded the queen. "Before we begin, I'd like to introduce you to my two sons, Liam and Aeron." Suddenly two tall figures emerged from the shadows. Bowing, they introduced themsleves took meaningful glances at Jade and Cali, then slipped back into the darkness of the palace. After forty-five minutes of chatting and decision making, the group finally left the palace for their watery retreat. "Oh, it's spectacular!" Cali said, awestruck. After picking out rooms, getting settled in, and eating the girls decided to go out on the terrace and enjoy some much needed fresh air. "After living on Coruscant for so long you begin to think that fresh air is what's at the very top of skyscrapers." Jade commented, laughing. Nodding her head in agreement, Cierra looked out to the water and put a 'lost in my thoughts' expression on her face. _Obi-Wan looks so different. _she thought. However their peace was soon to be broken. "Cierra! Come quick!" called Anakin, bursting into the room. "What is it?" asked Cierra, noting the scared expression on Anakin's face. "Is she in labor?" "Yes!" he said, grabbing her arm. "Now come!" As the two ran out of the room Cierra called out, "Stay here until we need you!" Then they were gone. "I didn't even know Padme was pregnant!" announced a shocked Jade. Cali just nodded her head and looked out over the lake. Suddenly she spotted a boat swiftly but silently approaching their little paradise. "Jade, look!" she said pointing toward the boat. "Who is it?" she asked. "I'm not sure-wait! It's the young men we met today at the palace." Jade said, excitedly. "You mean the queen's sons?" Cali asked. "Of course! They're the only young men we've met on Naboo!" exclaimed Jade, annoyed with her sister. Then the two lapsed into silence. The boat was nearing their balcony. Suddenly, almost before they knew it, the boat was under the baclony and one of the men was shouting something up to them. "Hello, we're Liam and Aeron, we met earlier today and we wondered if we might persuade you to come and tour the city with us today." "Well they sound very gentlemenly, don't they?" said Cali, with a mischievious look. "My thoughts exactly!" replied a giggly Jade. "We'll be down in a moment!" she called down to they're waiting visitors. Running back in to the room, Jade grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, _How primitive._ she thought. And proceeded to write Cierra a note telling them where they were going in case of an emergency. The two girls grabbed a few things and then did graceful force-aided jumps down onto the boat. Within a few minutes the boat was nearly out of sight and headed for a small lake-side village near the retreat. As the boat neared a dock Liam jumped out and tied off the boat with a rope, then helped Jade out of the boat. Aeron did the same for Cali. As they walked into the village the guys steered them into a marketplace. "Wow! It's amazing!" exclaimed Jade, looking at the endless rows of food, trinkets, and clothing. After several hours of shopping, the couples decided it was time to eat. "Do you mind if we buy you two lunch?" asked Aeron, right as Cali was about to pay for the group's food. "I, uh. . ." stuttered Cali as Aeron walked forward and proceeded to pay for the food. Leaning forward, Jade whipsered in Cali's ear, "He likes you!" "The feeling's mutual." returned Cali into Jade's ear. Giggling, the girls grabbed their food and followed the guys to a table. After they finished their food they noticed it was growing dark. "We're gonna take you to a little garden we know about over on the edge of the lake." announced Liam. "Ok!" Jade replied excitedly. "Jade!" whispered Cali. "We don't know what might happed over on 'the edge of the lake'!" "So? That's what makes it fun!" Jade replied. Smoothly and silently, Aeron and Liam manuevered they're way to one side of each of the girls and gently clasped their hands. Suddenly and before the girls knew it they were under a tree gazing up at a bright moon and twinkling stars. Liam gently escorted Jade over to a beautiful lattice and Aeron smoothly escorted Cali over to a graceful bench on the sandy beach of the lake. The couples chatted for a few moments then almost at same moment Liam and Aeron swept the girls into their arms and kissed them. After a moment the pairs let go of each other's embrace and walked down the beach to their boat. Without a word spoken to the other, Liam and Aeron helped the girls into the boat and took off towards the retreat.  
Several hours earlier, a note written in a rushed hand was being read by Cierra. "I wonder who they've run off with?" she wondered aloud. Growing tired, she changed into a silky nightdress Padme had given her and slipping under the covers, she was soon asleep.  
Outside the room was a figure who had already read the note and heard Cierra's wonderings. It was Obi-Wan Kenobi. _Why am I here? _he thought, slightly disgusted with himself for eavesdropping. _Am I falling for this sister of Anakin?_ he wondered. He hoped not, but still he decided to wait a little longer outside the girls' bedroom. A few minutes later he was rewarded.  
"Thank you!" Jade called down to Liam. "Goodnight!" called Cali down to Aeron. "Goodbye!" respondeded Aeron and Liam. Then they were gone, leaving Jade and Cali on the balcony lost in thoughtless dreaming. After a moment Cali couldn't contain herself, "That was amazing!" she said in a loud whisper. "Shush! You'll wake up Cierra!" Jade chastised her sister. "Sorry! Let's get ready for bed and then we can talk about it." suggested Cali. "Ok, sure." Jade said. The each pulled out their nightdresses and climbed into their seperate beds. Before either said a word each was fast asleep.   
The next morning Cierra awoke to sounds of giggling and gushing. "Last night was one of the most romantic evenings I've ever experienced!" gushed Cali. "I know! It was simply amazing how Liam just swept me up. I've never felt this way before!" exclaimed Jade. Then the two fell into fits of laughing and giggling. "Oh hey Cierra!" Cali said, acknowledging her sister's prescence. "Hey!" Cierra responded. "So tell me, who did you two run off with last night?" Grinning broadly, Jade and Cali replied at the same time, "Liam and Aeron!" Suddenly, Cierra was in a state of complete shock. _Liam? Aeron? But that's who I liked!_ cried out a selfish voice inside her. "You ok?" asked Cali. "Uh, yeah I'm fine, I just need some fresh air." Cierra replied, slipping on a satiny robe and walking out onto the balcony. Not noticing her sudden sadness, Cali and Jade continued recounting the experiences of the previous evening.  
Drawing the curtains behind her, Cierra walked over to the edge of the balcony and began crying silently. Unaware of a prescence walking up behind her.  
A few minutes before saw Obi-Wan looking down from the palace roof on a tall, slender figure emerging from the girls' room. Silently, the figure drew the curtain behind her. Then Obi-Wan made a hurried decision. With the help of the Force, he jumped off the roof onto the balcony and quietly walked up behind Cierra. Suddenly, Cierra whirled around and ignited her lightsaber. "Obi-Wan?" she said, confused. "What are you doing on my balcony?" "I uhm, I heard you crying and I came to see what was wrong." he replied, innocently. Cierra had turned back to face the lake. "Nothing important." responded Cierra. Obi-Wan put his arms around her shoulders, "I understand." he said. She turned to face him, and suddenly all the emotion she'd been holding back engulfed her. She began sobbing uncontrolably. Obi-Wan embraced her and she didn't fight it. He felt it was time to say something completely new to him. "I've been feeling something for you that I've never experienced before." Cierra stopped her crying, which had quieted down and looked up into his eyes. Obi-Wan continued, "I'm beginning to realize that I love you." Cierra smiled and said simply, "I've been feeling the same way since you walked into our apartments acouple weeks ago." Then Obi-Wan bent down slightly, and gently kissed Cierra, and she returned it. Breaking away from each other, they gazed out towards the water and watched as the sun slowly rose.

And so ends my tale of Anakin Skywalker and his sisters who appeared from nothing and saved him from a fate, most tragic and eventually found love for themselves.

**Love it? Hate it? Please review!**


End file.
